Chronology
This page contains a timeline of events of the Watchmen universe. This list includes elements seen in the viral marketing of the movie. :NOTE: This page may contain spoilers. 1916 *Hollis Mason is born. 1920 *Sally Juspeczyk is born. *Nelson Gardner is born. 1924 *Edward Morgan Blake is born. 1927 *Hollis Mason's father leaves his father's farm at Montana for New York. 1928 *Hollis Mason's father begins working at Vernon's Auto Repairs. 1929 *Jon Osterman is born. 1930 *John David Keene is born. 1931 *Beatrice starts dating Fred Motz. 1933 *At the age of 17, Hollis Mason encounters a situation he calls "The Ride of the Valkyries": Beatrice and Fred leave Moe Vernon, who then commits suicide. 1935 *Peter Joseph Kovacs and Sylvia Joanna Kovacs leave Ohio for New York 1937 *Wally Weaver is born *The Kovacses divorce. 1938 *First issue of Action Comics is released. *Hollis Mason graduates police college. ;October 13: Hooded Justice stops a supermarket robbery, and inspires Hollis Mason to become the first Nite Owl. 1939 ;January 12: Daily World has an article about Sally Jupiter. *Adrian Veidt is born. His parents reach America. *Comedian cleans up New York harbor. *Silhouette exposes child pornography ring. *Mothman is disovered by the media, described as "a man who can fly." *Hollis Mason begins work as a policeman at the age of 23. ;Autumn: The Minutemen superhero group is formed. 1940 ;January: "Charlie" abandons Sylvia Kovacs after their semi-permanent relationship. ;March 21: Walter Kovacs is born to Sylvia, father unknown. ;October ?2: After a group photo is taken of the Minutemen, the Comedian attempts to rape Silk Spectre I, but is stopped by Hooded Justice. (The papers of the day say that scientists have just created plutonium.) 1941 *The United States enters World War II. *Eddie Blake is stabbed by a small-time hoodlum, causing him to start wearing a more protective costume. 1945 *Dan Dreiberg is born. ;2 August: King Taylor sends a letter to Laurence Schexnayder. ;August 6: An atomic bomb is dropped on Hiroshima. ;August 7: Jon Osterman's father pushes his son towards becoming a physicist rather than a watchmaker, and throws his old pocketwatch out of a window in Brooklyn. ;September 2 (real world): World War II ends. 1946 *Silhouette is reported to have a lesbian lover and is expelled from the Minutemen. *Six weeks later she and her lover are murdered. 1947 *Silk Spectre I retires from crimefighting to marry her agent, Laurence Schexnayder. *Dollar Bill dies while stopping a bank robbery. 1948 *Jon Osterman enrolls at Princeton University. *Comedian has another encounter with Sally Jupiter. 1949 *Laurie Juspeczyk is born. *The Minutemen disband. 1951 *Amendment 22 is ratified following Roosevelt's four terms of office. ;July: At the age of 10, Walter Kovacs gets into a fight while picking up groceries, resulting in him being submitted into a home. 1952 *Walter Kovacs writes the essay, My Parents. 1953 ;May 27: At 13, Walter Kovacs tells a counselor about his dream. 1954 *Laurie's first memory with the snowglobe. She witnesses Schexnayder and Sally scolding each other. 1955 *Hooded Justice goes missing. 1956 *Sally Jupiter and Laurence Schexnayder get divorced. *Sylvia Kovacs is killed by her pimp, George Paterson. Walter Kovacs (16) starts working in a garment firm. *Senate Subcommittee meetings are held. *Adrian Veidt begins his journey to northern Turkey and follows Alexander the Great's journey. 1958 *Jon Osterman graduates from Princeton University with a Ph.D. in Atomic Physics. *Ozymandias makes his debut by busting an opium and heroin smuggling racket. *'Fall': Hank Meadows dies. 1959 ;May 12: Jon Osterman arrives at Gila Flats test base in Arizona as a research scientist replacing Hank Meadows. He meets Milton Glass, Wally Weaver and Janey Slater for the first time. ;July: Jon Osterman and Janey Slater travel to New Jersey – Jon to visit university friends and Janey to visit her mother. At an amusement park, a photographer takes their picture. Janey's watch is broken and Jon promises to fix it. At his hotel, they make love for the first time. ;August: Jon Osterman is accidentally locked in the Intrinsic Field Test Chamber before an experiment. He is apparently disintegrated. ;September: A funeral service is held for Jon Osterman. ;October: Janey Slater places the photograph of her and Jon behind glass at the Bestiary. ;November: Jon Osterman's nervous system appears for a moment in the men's bathroom at Gila Flats while Milton Glass and a colleague are washing their hands. ;November 10: Jon Osterman's circulatory system is seen in the Gila Flats kitchen. ;November 14: Jon Osterman's partially muscled skeleton appears for thirty seconds outside the perimeter fence at Gila Flats. ;November 22: Jon Osterman rematerializes in the Gila Flats cafeteria, having been transformed into the being that will later be known as Dr. Manhattan. ;December 25: Jon Osterman and Janey Slater spend Christmas together. He tells her that he will always want her, knowing that it is not true. 1960 Around this year eugenics, quantum physics, transports and presumably other sciences, leap forward. ;February: Jon Osterman is named Dr. Manhattan and marks his forehead with the symbol of a hydrogen atom. ;March: Dr. Manhattan is introduced to the world. ;May: National Comics publish "Tales of the Black Freighter". ;June: Several costumed adventurers attend a Red Cross charity fundraiser for famine in India. The Comedian, Captain Metropolis, Dr. Manhattan, Ozymandias, Nite Owl (Hollis Mason) and Mothman attend. Dr. Manhattan feels that only Ozymandias seems interesting. Hollis Mason first considers retiring from crime fighting. ;November: While fighting crime, Dr. Manhattan blows up a criminal's head in a vice-den owned by Moloch. 1961 ;September: Dr. Manhattan meets with the current president, John F. Kennedy, at the White House. 1962 *Walter Kovacs receives an order for a dress in a Dr. Manhattan spin-off fabric intended for Kitty Genovese who refuses to buy it. *Mothman is submitted into a mental institution in Maine. ;March 10: Wally Weaver writes a testimony concerning Dr. Manhattan, attending Senators George Malloy, Colin Newberry and William Holmes. ;March 15: Wally Weaver writes a testimony concerning Dr. Manhattan. ;May: Hollis Mason retires from crime fighting to open an automobile repair shop, reveals his true name to the public and starts to write his autobiography, Under the Hood. At a civic banquet, he is awarded with a golden statuette of him as the Nite Owl, with the engraving "In Gratitude". At the banquet, he speaks to Dr. Manhattan, who tells him about electric cars. *Dan Dreiberg contacts Hollis Mason and requests to become his successor; he debuts as Nite Owl II. *Sally Jupiter hosts Hollis, Nelson Gardner and Byron Lewis at her house; her daughter Laurie meets them. 1963 *President Kennedy is assassinated in Dallas. Jon Osterman tells Janey Slater that he knows the future. Wally brings her the earrings 1964 *Dr. Manhattan informs the Pentagon he will change his costume. ;March: Kitty Genovese is attacked and murdered outside of her New York City home. Walter Kovacs decides to make his mask. 1965 *Nite Owl II and Rorschach team up to fight crime. Underboss is brought down and Big Figure is put in prison. 1966 ;April: French withdraw military commitment from NATO. :First heart transplant is performed. :Captain Metropolis attempts to form a new group of masked adventurers, the Crimebusters. ;May: Dr. Manhattan and Silk Spectre II (Laurie Juspeczyk) go out on patrol together and kiss for the first time. Janey Slater subsequently leaves Jon in anger and throws her earrings. 1968 *Richard M. Nixon is elected President; he promises to send Dr. Manhattan to Vietnam. *Nite Owl arrests Twilight Lady. 1969 *Jon Osterman's father dies. *Blair Roche is born. (She was six years old when she was killed in summer 1975; hence she was born before or by summer.) 1970 *Gila Flats closes down. *On Laurie Juspeczyk's birthday, she and Jon Osterman move into a Washington apartment. *Veidt purchases his island. ;May 22: Nixon authorizes the Wrath of God. ;June 15: Day one of Wrath of God operation. 1971 ;January: President Nixon asks Dr. Manhattan to intervene in Vietnam. ;March: Dr. Manhattan is reintroduced to Eddie Blake in Vietnam. ;May: Viet Cong surrender. ;June 15: Ton Duo Thang and Creighton Williams Abrams sign the act of military surrender. America wins the Vietnam War. (The image released by the movie merchandise mistakenly gives the date as 1970) ;June: V.V.N. Day, celebrating American victory in the Vietnam War. President Nixon arrives in Saigon by helicopter to great applause. A pregnant Vietnamese woman accosts the Comedian. When he refuses to take responsibility for their baby, she slashes him across the face with a broken bottle, leaving a permanent scar. In return, he shoots her dead. Dr. Manhattan watches, but does not interfere. ;November: Wally Weaver dies of cancer, aged 34. 1972 *Nixon is elected to a second term. *Keene is elected as a Senator in New York. 1973 ;November 5: Two reporters, Bob Woodward and Carl Bernstein, are found dead in a garage while investigating the Watergate scandal. *Banquet is held in honor of the Comedian. Laurie accuses him of attempting to rape her mother. 1974 *Captain Metropolis is decapitated in a car crash. 1975 ;January 20: Richard Nixon proposes a Constitutional amendment that will allow him to run for a third term as president. *Adrian Veidt retires from costumed crimefighting and sets up a commercial empire called Veidt Enterprises. ;July 12: Veidt's interview to Doug Roth is published in Nova Express. ;Summer: Gerald Anthony Grice, an unemployed man, kidnaps and murders six-year-old Blair Roche. Rorschach intervenes; he starts to become violent. *Fast and safe airships will soon be economically viable. 1976 ;September: The Probe features an interview with Sally Jupiter. *Nixon is elected to a third term. 1977 ;February 16: Francis Giancarlo writes a letter to the mayor of New York about the scheduling strike protesting against costumed crime fighters ;March 2:The police go on strike. Riots spring up in New York and Washington. In New York, the Comedian, Nite Owl II and Rorschach attempt to keep the peace; Dr. Manhattan and Silk Spectre II settle the riots in Washington. Dr. Manhattan teleports the rioters home. ;August 3: The Keene Act, an emergency bill proposed by Senator Keene, is passed, outlawing costumed superheroes that are not government-sanctioned. ;August 29: A federal warrant is issued against Rorschach ;September 10: A second warrant is issued against Rorschach ;September 21: The Poitical Gazette publishes an interview of Senator Keene by Louise Easton. 1978 ;15 March: Alexander Haig writes his memorandum. ;28 October: Rorschach kills Franklin Smith and Daziel Amrand, suspects of Loomis murder. :Police Officers James Schwarz, Mark Pallazo and Grevin Adell come to apprehend Rorschach but are injured. ;27 November: Rorschach is called Wanted by the FBI. 1979 *The United States bombs Beirut. 1980 *Nixon is elected to a fourth term. *Comedian resolves the Iran hostage situation. 1981 *Dr. Manhattan and Laurie Juspeczyk move into the Special Talent Quarters at Rockefeller Military Research Center. 1982 *''Laetril'' is outlawed. 1983 *Dominique Hirsch is born. 1984 *Flint Editions, New York, print the volume "Treasure Island Treasury of Comics". *Nixon is elected to a fifth term. ;July 12: A gathering against famine is organized by Veidt at Yankee Stadium. ;October 14: TIME Magazine runs an article about Dr. Manhattan and Ozymandias joining their power. 1985 *Blake runs across Veidt's island ;August 26: The New Yorker runs an article about Dr. Manhattan and Ozymandias joining their power. ;October: Blake visits Moloch and tells him about the island. ;October 11 :Airing of an episode of late night UK current affairs review World in Focus with Jeremy Miller, in which photo-journalist Alain Guillon and author Hal Eisner discuss the emerging geopolitical crisis. :Edward Blake is ambushed in his high-rise apartment and thrown out of the window. He dies upon hitting the ground. :Steven Fine and Joe Bourquin investigate the murder. :Rorscharch enters Blake's apartment and learns the he is the Comedian. He then visits Dreiberg. ;October 12 :Steven Fine investigates Blake's apartment. Dr. Manhattan and Laurie Juspeczyk are informed of Blake's death. :Hollis Mason meets his old foe, the Screaming Skull, at a supermarket; they trade addresses. :After nightfall, Rorschach investigates Blake's apartment and discovers Blake's Comedian costume and a photograph of the Minutemen. He takes Blake's blood-stained smiley-face badge. :Hollis Mason meets Dan Dreiberg for their customary Saturday beer night. Dreiberg leaves Mason's home shortly before midnight. ;October 13 :Dan Dreiberg arrives home to find Rorschach waiting for him. He is informed of the Comedian's death and takes the Comedian's smiley-face badge. Rorschach sleeps through the day and wakes at 4:37, then continues his investigation. Rorschach first visits Adrian Veidt at his office, then Dr. Manhattan and Laurie Juspeczyk at Rockefeller Military Research Center. :At 9:30, Laurie Juspeczyk and Dan Dreiberg meet for dinner at Rafael's restaurant. ;October 16 :Laurie Juspeczyk visits her mother, Sally Jupiter, in a retirement home in California while Dr. Manhattan, Adrian Veidt, Dan Dreiberg and Edgar William Jacobi attend Eddie Blake's funeral. :Rorschach later accosts Jacobi at his home who in turn tells him about Blake's visit mentioning a "list", an "island" and the "blue guy"; :Rorschach then visits the cemetery alone to pay his last respects to Blake. :Nova Express runs a story about Nixon's third heart operation. ;October 19 :After an argument, Laurie Juspeczyk leaves Dr. Manhattan. She visits Dan Dreiberg, and they are accosted by Knot Tops on the way to visit Hollis Mason. Laurie decides to check in to a hotel. :Meanwhile, Dr. Manhattan gives a televised interview on the ABC network. Doug Roth, a reporter from'' Nova Express, accuses Osterman of causing cancer in his loved ones. In shock, Osterman teleports the crew and audience outside the studio. He briefly visits the abandoned Gila Flats, picks up an old photo of himself with Janey Slater, then teleports to Mars. ;October 20 :The main headline of the ''New York Gazette's morning edition is "Dr Manhattan Leaves Earth". The day's New Frontiersman claims that Russians are responsible. Walter Kovacs buys a copy of both papers before breaking into Dan Dreiberg's house again (now wearing his Rorschach mask) to inform him that another costumed hero has gone. :Laurie Juspeczyk returns to the Special Talent Quarters at Rockefeller Military Research Center to discover that Jon has gone, that officials are sweeping the rooms for radiation, and that she is to be given a cancer scan. :Russians invade Afghanistan. ;October 21 :Rorschach pays a visit to Jacobi asking him about a scenario to discredit Dr. Manhattan. :In the morning, there is an apparent attempt on Adrian Veidt's life. Veidt fends off the attacker, who dies from ingesting a poison capsule. Laurie Juspeczyk and Dan Dreiberg meet at Gunga Diner. Rorschach arrives at the diner after they leave and waits for Jacobi's note. :In the evening, Jacobi is shot in the head, presumably by Veidt, and Rorschach is framed. Rorschach is lured to Jacobi's apartment, where he is cornered by the police and arrested. ;October 25 :Rorschach, now incarcerated at Sing Sing prison, attends his first interview with psychoanalyst Dr Malcolm Long. :Nite Owl and Silk Spectre rescue citizens from a building caught on fire. ;October 26 :Rorschach tells Malcolm Long about the fabric used to make his mask, and the murder of Kitty Genovese. :Later, at lunch, Rorschach throws hot cooking fat in the face of another inmate who had attempted to murder him. The guards intervene and drag Rorschach away, but not before he informs the other prisoners: "I'm not locked up in here with you. You're locked up in here with me." ;October 27 :Rorschach tells to Dr. Long about the Crimebusters. :Russian tanks invade Pakistan. :Nite Owl and Silk Spectre decide to rescue Rorschach. ;October 28 :Mal and Rorschach's fourth session. Rorschach relates the story of the Roche kidnapping. :Nova Express has an issue about the "Spirit of '77". ;October 30 :Steve Fine visits Dreiberg. ;October 31 :Otis, the prisoner Rorschach scalded, dies. The prison erupts into chaos. Big Figure attempts to take his revenge on Rorschach. :Nite Owl and Silk Spectre rescue Rorschach, but not before he kills Big Figure. :Dr. Manhattan takes Laurie to Mars. :Tanks amass in East Germany. ;November 1: Nixon arrives at Defcon Two. :Veidt leaves for Karnak. :Derf and other citizens move against masked heroes; Hollis Mason is murdered mistaken for Nite Owl. :Rorschach and Nite Owl find the courier at Happy Harry's. :The participants in the alien monster project are taken from Veidt's island and killed by a bomb. ;November 2:Rorschach and Nite Owl break into Veidt's office, and go to Karnak. Veidt activates the transmission. The "alien" appears in New York. Laurie and Jon arrive in Karnak. Bubastis is killed. Dr. Manhattan kills Rorschach. ;December 25: Laurie and Dan visit Sally under their new identities. 1988 *According to rumors, Robert Redford runs for President. Category:Events Category:Watchmen